Purification
by Setrus
Summary: Sequel to "The diseased". To become one of the emperor's finest is a grueling process, full of cruelty, death and hatred. All aimed at weeding out the weak and to create warriors as evil as the monsters they face.
1. Chapter 1

Where was he?

He was in pain...that much was sure. Pain and with the odd feeling of being distraught.

He was...Edwin Loansan...yes that fitted. Failed medical student, survivor...survivor of what? He couldn't quite remember, he remembered being afraid...he was still afraid...why? Undead? Yes, he remembered the zombies, loathsome creatures, swarming the planet, hunting him..._them_.

Why wasn't he dead?

Opening his blue eyes Edwin found himself staring up into a grey ceiling, to his right an equally grey wall pressed up against his shoulder. The bed he was lying on was hard, the blanket over his naked form rough against the skin. Grimacing he managed to move his aching arm, pushing the blanket downwards and revealing a body covered in thin bandages, a dozen small tubes ending in needles stuck in his flesh. Some sort of medical aid?

Edwin's eyes followed the tubes, finding them disappear into the left side of his bed, a bed he now realised was attached to the right wall. Further to the left there was another wall, together with a small toilet riveted to the floor. A toilet...next to the bed...was he in an arbiter prison? The heavy looking door at the end of the small room seemed to confirm it.

Ignoring the small voice telling him he should let the tubes stay attached Edwin sat up, brushing hand pushing the many needles out of him. The floor was cold under his bare feet, cold and...vibrating ever so slightly?

Frowning Edwin ran a hand through where there was supposed to be long blond hair, only to find himself touching a mere stubble. "Oh for..." His curse disappeared as he coughed violently, his throat ragged. "What the...what happened?" He wavered where he sat, mind too sluggish to really panic, but not enough not to feel increasingly worried.

The arbiters were all dead, the entire planet, dead...so why was he in a cell?

Joan, the battle sister...she was dead. Edwin grimaced, suddenly remembering the horrible sight of the sister being torn apart before...before the two imperial troopers had dragged him away. Ron and Li, yes that was their names...where were they? They had...gone through a door? Lots of undead...then nothing.

Groaning Edwin got to his feet, then reached down to wrap the blanket around his waist, despite its itchiness it was better then standing naked in the cold room.

"A toilet..." He glanced to the left, seeing a small faucet. "A faucet..." He glanced to the right, seeing nothing but the door in the distance. "Aaand no food or chairs...great." He shrugged, then grimaced at the pain running through his sore body.

Then the door opened.

Recoiling at the sight Edwin was filled by dread as the memories flooded over him. The space marines, the creatures of evil that had slaughtered all the people in the chapel...who had killed Ron and Li...and who had taken him. Edwin wasn't a small guy, yet the marine towered above him, the dark red armour with black shoulder pads pockmarked by burns and craters.

The marine's helmet was off. Revealing a square skull shaved bald, the eyebrows of the man was gone, a hint of a white burn mark covering them and part of his forehead. The brown eyes looking over at him were devoid of kindness...in fact he seemed to be considering Edwin as one would a slab of meat.

The monster was oddly familiar...

"You!" Crying out Edwin rushed forward, his body screaming in pain even as he leapt up with a wide swing towards his foe's jaw.

Hitting the marine's jaw was like hitting granite.

Edwins cry of pain was cut short when he bounced against his foe's chest, pushing all air out of his lungs and sending him tumbling unto the ground. A burning feeling telling him a few wounds across his body had opened up. He coughed, the pain of his lungs wanting air competing with a sore throat for priority.

"Good, your spirit hasn't been broken." The marine's voice wasn't as dark and booming as Edwin had expected. It was cold, uncaring, and a little grating. Looking up Edwin found the marine cocking an 'eyebrow' at him, Edwin just glared back, still unable to move. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No." Edwin managed to croak, arms pushing him up into a sitting position. "Food? Target practice?"

A small snort escaped the massive warrior. "Amusing idea, but no." He put his hands behind his back, apparently, and most likely correctly, judging Edwin to be no threat. "You are here because an apothecary saw you fit to become one of us, though I have my doubts."

Edwin blinked, not really understanding what the marine had told him. Then it hit him, making his cheeks flush and his hands to tighten into fists. "Never!" The word emboldened him, helped him to get to his feet, fist raised in defiance. "I'll never become one of you! You killed my friends! Innocent!"

"No one is innocent." Was the calm reply, the marine's face unreadable.

"You monster! I hate you!" Edwin took a step forward, the marine didn't react, not even when Edwin kicked at his leg, almost breaking his toes in the process. Wincing Edwin forced himself to continue looking the monster in the eyes as he continued: "I'll always hate you! You're evil to the core!" He moved to strike at the beast once more.

This time the marine moved, or at least he must have. For one moment he was few feet away, the next he was practically in Edwin's face, fist closed around his throat as Edwin found himself hoisted into the air. The eyes looking at him weren't even angry as they held him there, slowly squeezing the life out of him...Edwin gasped, uselessly kicking at his foe's chest.

"No..." The word was but a whisper, but stopped Edwin's struggle none the less as he saw the marine smile a ghost of a smile. "No, one day...you will be proud to call me...'brother'."

Edwin felt himself grow cold.

Then he spat the marine in the face.

And all went dark.

--

Michael wiped the spittle off his face with the back of his hand, smiling slightly as he looked over at the crumpled form of the new neophyte he had thrown into the corner of the room, the weak human obviously unconscious.

"Interesting...you might just survive."


	2. Chapter 2

Edwin awoke with a start.

Held by the neck by thick pincers of steel he found himself dragged along a corridor. Craning his neck he realised he was being dragged by one of the hated marines, the warrior in full armour ignored his stare though, helmeted face looking straight forward as he continued to drag Edwin along as if he was nothing but a dead weight.

Feeling himself deflate Edwin slackened in the grip of the marine. _It hadn't been a dream..._

The corridor they marched through was wide, not enough so as to be for some epic purpose, just a little bigger then an average one, most likely to accommodate the size of the monsters marching through them. It was surprisingly dark, making the doors lining it nothing more than hazy shapes brushing past him, none was open.

"Wh...what's with the humming?" Edwin asked, his feet against the floor feeling the slight vibrations under them.

There was no answer from the ceramite covered monster, only a slight shrug of its shoulder, drawing a wince from Edwin. Rolling his eyes he glanced at the floor, finding himself somewhat surprised by the grime covering it, he also realised they at least had been kind enough to give him some underwear, a black thing that had obviously seen better days.

"Where are you taking me?"

No answer. Was it the same marine that had confronted Edwin before? With the helmet on it was impossible to tell...

His body was still covered in bruises and bandages, though a little fewer of the later now. How long had he been out? Or had they used some sort of healing...meh, who cared? The important part was that he was in no position to start a fight, especially not with that monster casually holding his neck in a vice, making no illusions of what he could do if Edwin resisted.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Still no answer, _could_ that thing talk?

Then Edwin realised they were reaching the end of the dark corridor, an equally dark door at its end, the thing having a single simple handle on its rusty frame. "Wow, you guys are no good at maintenance are you?"

That got a reaction out of the beast, still walking it turned its dark eye lenses to Edwin. Was it glaring at him? Frowning? Sneering? Either way Edwin found himself shirking away as best he could, suddenly finding himself very interested in the floor he only heard the sound of the door opening as the marine dragged him into a new room.

Then the vice on his neck disappeared.

Grunting Edwin fell to the floor, the cold steel floor greeting his face and hands as he failed to catch himself. The grim taste of the filth of the floor made him spit as he slowly pushed himself unto his knees, his vision a little blurry as he looked around himself.

The room was rectangular in shape, small and long there was not a single piece of furniture in it, the light bulbs hanging from the roof too few to really properly illuminate the place. The walls were of dark steel and covered in jutting arches of brass that seemed surprisingly sharp, Edwin didn't doubt that stumbling into them would draw blood from him.

Slowly getting to his feet he turned, finding the marine standing by the now closed door, impassively watching Edwin's shaky ascent. "Why are we-"

"Run." The marine's voice sounded artificial through its helmet, artificial and uncaring.

"What?" Edwin scratched his head, confused. "Let's forget that I'm still injured and all that...what are you talking-"

The marine raised its bolter, a massive thing of blackened steel whose muzzle spoke of a painful death. "Start. Running."

"O...okay." Edwin stammered, taking a step back as he realized the marine wouldn't back down from the odd demand.

He begun to run towards the other end of the room.

"Faster!" Came the bark, Edwin could practically _feel_ the gun following his movement.

Screaming in pain Edwin increased the pace, the bruises on him throbbed and he felt fresh blood come out of him as the old wounds opened once more. The opposite wall was coming in awfully fast...

"Faster!"

Edwin cried out, almost falling as a bandage came loose, spilling his blood over the floor. He moved faster though, the walls a mere blur as his eyes filled with tears.

Move, move..._move_!

Then he realised the opposite wall was mere inches from him.

Thrusting his hands out Edwin barely caught himself in time. The brass arches were indeed blades, two of them digging deep wounds into Edwin's palms, making him cry out in pain even as he found the edge of a third practically touching his nose. "Ugh..." He took a step back, a mix of disgust and horror washing over him as he slowly pulled his hands free from the blades, wide eyes taking in the sight of the hands almost being cleaved apart.

His vision swam, consciousness threatening to leave him as he saw the horrible injuries he'd sustained.

"Now run back." The voice cut through his horror.

Shaking his head Edwin stumbled as he turned, body shaking with shock. "I...I can't...I need-"

"Run. Back." The marine motioned with the bolter, other than that its body remained still. It no doubt saw the injuries on Edwin...but made no comment, nor react on it.

"Y...you can't be-"

"Won't tell you again." Edwin turned cold by the words, understanding perfectly well what the monster meant.

He began to run back.

Legs pumped, blood pouring down from them by the opened wounds as his bruises began to ache once more. His closed fists stung like crazy, sweat seeping into the deep wounds as they continued to pump blood down his swinging arms, sending droplets flying over walls and floor alike.

It hurt...

Realising the approaching wall had equally sharp blades in readiness Edwin managed to slow down a little, but not enough as he tried to stop dead in his tracks. Overbalanced he fell forward, only managing to twist his body slightly during the fall, sending him with his right shoulder first into the wall.

"AH!" Edwin's eyes rolled back in his skull as the brass blade pushing into his shoulder, digging a deep enough wound into him that the blade actually touched bone. Gasping for air Edwin put his foot against the wall and pushed away, dropping him to the ground in an explosion of his own blood, dark droplets raining over him.

Crying Edwin managed to sit up, his left hand pressing down on the fresh wound in his shoulder and only managing to create more pain as the wound in the shoulder and hand stung like crazy under the pressure. The blood pouring from the wounds slid over his mostly naked form, frightening him even as he realised he couldn't stay conscious much longer, and with that marine looking down at him...

The massive warrior aimed its bolter down at Edwin, the black lenses in its helmet cold and uncaring. "Get up. Run."

Gritting his teeth Edwin forced himself to get to his feet, his legs visibly shaking with exertion. "I...I'm getting up..."

The marine took a step forward, the muzzle of its weapon a mere inch from Edwin's chest. "Good." It prodded Edwin with it, the small push almost dropping the shaking man to the floor. "Now run." Edwin hesitated, his body still swinging as he struggled to remain standing. "Run or die weakling."

Crying out Edwin shot a final glare at the marine before hurling himself towards the opposite wall in another suicidal run.

He didn't even feel the pain of himself hitting the already wet blades this time...


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin's cough was a weak rattle of life.

Once more with his neck in the deathly vice of the marine's hand Edwin hung limply, his feet drawing a white mark through the filth even as dripping blood and flaps of sliced flesh fell to the floor to add to it. "Uh...help...please..." Edwin could barely hear his own voice, nor feel the way his mouth moved. All he felt was pain, as if every inch of him was on fire.

Though the fire was rapidly being replaced by a distant throbbing, and cold...Edwin felt his eyes roll back in his skull even as he struggled to remain concious, focusing on a hazy thought...cold...death?

The marine didn't answer, its steps steps silent as it continued to march along the dark corridor.

"I...need...help." Edwin managed a slight heave, trying to raise his arm to pat the creature carrying him, but his arm fell back before it was halfway, his diced shoulder seemingly afire. For how long had he managed to run? He couldn't remember...he just remembered a lot of slipping, pain and...humiliation.

He suddenly found himself glaring up at the uncaring monster dragging him along.

"I...hate you."

With a jerk the monster came to a stop, making Edwin cry out as the move pushed more blood out of his wounds. Fear grasped his heart, his neck craning up to stare at the monster, expecting it to crush his life away at any moment.

Instead he found the beast looking away from him, its free hand pushing out to open one of the many doors lining the corridor and revealing Edwin's cell. "Wait...you-"

With a rush of air he was sent flying, his body tensing with the pain he knew would come.

"AGH!" Edwin's eyes widened as his body spasmed in pain, his wounds painting the floor dark as he slid and rolled across the cell, only to finally come to a rest against toilet. At least he barely felt his head hitting the hard ceramite...Edwin's almost managed a hysterical laugh at the thought while whimpering under the assault upon his nerves.

Blinking away tears, blood and the stars dancing before his vision Edwin looked up and found the marine standing in the doorway, already moving to close it. "Wait..."

The marine froze, but didn't say anything, the beast just looking down at Edwin, apparently uncaring of Edwin's state. Gritting his teeth Edwin forced his lungs to take in new air, searing his raw throat. He hated that creature and didn't want anything to do with it...but he could practically feel his life slip away, and beggars could not be choosers.

"Please...I'm bleeding...I need help." Edwin croaked, his voice turning into a pained wheeze at the end.

The marine tilted its head ever so slightly, as if his words needed considering. "Be strong and survive, or die."

"What? But-"

The door slammed shut.

"What...you can't just..." Edwin managed to crawl forward an entire inch before dropping prone. His wide eyes focused on the now closed door slowly turning into glaring slits. "Bastard! I need help! I'll kill you!" Pushing forth he closed his hands into fists, the fresh pain urging him on...he actually managed to get two feet towards the door before collapsing in a pool of his own blood.

Grunting he rolled over unto his back, his hands slowly uncurling, drawing a whimper out of him as the burning pain was replaced by a heavy thumping, as if his heart was expanding until he could feel its every movement upon his skin. Staring at the ceiling he felt the floor begin to stick to him as the blood he lay in coagulated.

"Right." The word was spoken in a remarkably clear voice as Edwin felt something like a second wind come over him. "Get up or die." Grumbling he pulled himself up into a sitting position, the pain of his torn skin being pulled back by the blood nothing compared to what he'd just suffered through. "Get to the bed or die." He rolled towards the bed, getting up on his knees with some difficulty even as he felt his legs begin to wobble.

Growling he reached out, clawing hands closing around the quilt to the bed as he begun to pull himself up.

Instead his leg gave way, pulling both him and the quilt to the floor. "Frack!" The curse exploded from pale lips as his body jerked in pain, he didn't allow himself to cry more though, already feeling dehydrated as it was. Nor did he let himself freeze up, a feeling in his stomach telling him he should hurry.

Grabbing the quilt as best he could he pulled a corner against his shoulder, pulling it partly over himself. "Need..." He wasn't sure what he needed. Instead he decided to roll away from the bed, pulling the quilt with him. Half a minute later and he found himself wrapped tightly into the quilt, his own little cocoon. Would it help stave off the blood loss? Perhaps over the shoulders...but Edwin wasn't sure it would be enough.

He couldn't do much more though, his body slowly going limp as the second wind disappeared, leaving him exhausted and dizzy. "So...tired." He muttered the words, trying to find something to focus on, something to keep him awake...but finding nothing.

As if wishing to distract him his stomach rumbled, drawing a different kind of wince out of him. How long had it been since he'd had a proper meal? Back at his home planet there had been very little food, or time to eat it, at the end...and now...he didn't know how long he had been gone. The way his lips were drying and peeling wasn't a good sign either...

"Food..." He winced, a hand within his cocoon coming to rest upon the now constantly rumbling stomach. "Water...please?"

There was none to answer him however.

"P...please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Edwin didn't even entertain the thought of resisting as the marine dragged him along. He was tired, not having slept for much, though he wasn't sure how much time had really passed since last time he was conscious to be truthful...his wound were partially healed though. Had they used some sort of healing upon him? A medicine? Whatever it had been it must have been effective...

Despite the healing the wounds still throbbed...though that was nothing compared to the growling of his stomach. Logic told him he must have been fed and given drink...or he would have died long ago...yet whatever they had given him, no doubt while asleep, it didn't ease his painful hunger.

Clutching his growling stomach he absently noted he had been pulled into a larger room...but he didn't look up, instead he settled for tensing in worry, a wince escaping him as he realised he would once more be forced to do something horrible and no doubt painful.

Then a pair of new armoured boots appeared before him, an echoing voice from a marine's helmet speaking up above him: "Is this it?"

The one holding his neck shrugged, making Edwin grit his teeth in pain. "Yes brother."

"Is it...alive?" _Stop calling me __it__you oversized toy!_

His growling stomach was suddenly pushed downwards as the grip on his neck pulled him upwards, putting him in eye level with the marine holding him. The dark lenses looking back at him, the head of the monster slightly cocked as it studied him. Edwin just glared back, as much as his exhaustion would allow that is. "Yes."

"Good, then throw it in."

No...not _throw_.

Edwin didn't even feel surprised as he suddenly flew through the air...tensing he curled up as best he could and awaited the impact. It took longer then he'd guessed...and hurt more then last time he'd been thrown. Yet it was nothing compared to the pain of his previous run...growling in anger Edwin rolled his hurt shoulder as he came into a sitting position, teeth bared in anger and pain.

Looking around himself Edwin realised he was in some sort of miniaturised stadium. The circular room had walls fifteen feet high, on top of which three marines in full armour stood, impassively looking down at Edwin. Had they thrown him from _that_ height and he wasn't even that jarred? Maybe he was immune to pain after his experiences?

Wincing he understood that was not the case and rubbed his shoulder with a grimace as he looked around himself. The stadium floor was of rusted steel stained black, making Edwin flinch in disgust, was that old blood? The walls were equally stained at places, but at least he didn't see any blades sticking out of them.

Then he realised he wasn't alone in the stadium. On the other side another man sat crouched. Like Edwin the man's hair was shaved off, though he sported a ragged patch of dark beard. Gaunt and bony the man's green eyes shone out from the sunken sockets, reminding Edwin of a ghost. He looked so starved...so desperate...Edwin wondered if he mirrored the look.

Then he noticed the apple.

A real live _apple_, green and shiny...large...almost exuding its delicious taste. A small knife stuck in it. Edwin instantly felt his mouth water, more then it had ever done before.

The pair in the stadium exchanged a confused look.

Then one of the marine's spoke. "Please, eat." They looked up at the creature in surprise, expecting some sort of trick. There had to be one after all...food, kindness...from _those_ things? "I said: eat." There was a hint of warning in the voice now.

Crawling forward Edwin found the other man do the same, both eyeing the apple with a mixture of desire and suspicion. Perhaps it was poisonous? Or maybe the marines would shoot the first to touch it?

Still, it was food. Delicious...wonderful food...

Coming to a halt just inches from the tempting item Edwin looked over at the other man, who was looking back, nervously liking his cracked lips. "Hey...I'm Edwin."

The man coughed, then cleared his throat. "Jake." His gaze darted down to the shining apple, his mouth visibly watering. "Want to share?"

Edwin's stomach growled in protest at the question. He needed _food_, _all_ the food there was! Yet....dammit, the other man looked as haggard as he himself. "Su..sure, no other way is there?" He made a small gesture towards the treasure. "Cut it in half will you?"

The man instantly obeyed, a little _too_ eagerly...trembling hands closed around apple and knife before he pulled the apple up towards himself.

Towards his now _open_ mouth!

"Hey!" Edwin growled, smacking the fruit aside, only to be rewarded with a stinging pain. "Ah dammit!" He looked over at his palm, finding a shallow cut across it.

Jack hadn't done that with purpose had he?

"Mine!" The man growled back, answering Edwin's question by suddenly leaping at him with his knife raised, sending both of them tumbling into the floor. Gasping Edwin found his back pushed into the floor, a burning pain telling him the small knife had been punched into his stomach. He punched back on instinct, sending the man rolling away.

Sitting up Edwin clutched his wound with one hand as the other kept him sitting up. Looking down he saw the knife still stuck in his stomach, though small it had still drawn quite a lot of blood, making Edwin freeze in fright as horrible scenarios of internal injuries played out within his mind.

A scuffling sound forced him to look over after Jack. The man was crawling away from him...and straight after where the apple lay!

Wincing Edwin got to his feet and stumbled after his foe, hunger driving him on despite the injury. Grunting he pulled the knife free with a clumsy hand, making his vision swim for but a moment from the pain, he ignored it though, set on getting _his_ food as he was.

His grunt had been enough to alert the other man, who now rolled unto his back with his hands raised protectively. Ignoring him Edwin moved to get past, intent on claiming his prize before his prone foe could...only to be sent face first into the floor when a foot connected with his knee.

Growling Edwin saw red, his free hand flying out to punch the man next to him. "Ah!" Jack cried out, blood exploding out of his nose, his fist shot out though, catching Edwin in the abdomen and sending them both rolling away.

Edwin ignored the flare of fresh pain though, anger pushing him on into a leaping charge.

Landing atop the other man Edwin grasped him around the throat and stabbed the slick knife into Jack's back. Then between his ribs, making the man gasp for air. Then into his armpit, making the man grunt. Right into his neck, spraying Edwin with blood as he cut an artery. Then into the man's back again, and again, and again...finally pulling it free in an explosion of blood as his back was cut open all the way from his lower back to his shoulder blades.

Then he stopped, dropped his knife...and went cold.

He had killed a man...killed him in rage...over nothing but an apple. Edwin was soaked in the other man's blood, breathing ragged, lips tasting the blood of his foe. To kill someone over an _apple_...it was disgusting...

Then his eyes fell upon the still unblemished fruit, delicious food...leaping forward he landed chest first on the ground, sweeping hands catching hold of the wonderful prize. All thoughts of the killed man was forgotten in that wonderful moment where he bit down on the juicy fruit, finding it just as delicious as he'd imagined.

Closing his eyes in enjoyment he suddenly heard the distant sound of clapping...


	5. Chapter 5

Edwin winced as he was roughly shoved into cold stone pillar, a massive hand pushing against his shoulder blades and another against the small of his back. One grabbed each of his arms as well, forcing them to wrap themselves around the cold stone, not that he was resisting, he was done resisting...

He had killed a man, in cold blood, over an _apple_! Then he had _forgotten_ about the man in his eagerness to devour the fruit, core and everything. It was disgusting! Pathetic! He was a filthy killer! Worse! A killer who killed for _scraps_!

In the dark chamber he'd been brought to he couldn't see more then fleeting shadows, there was the sound of ceramite against steel however, an indication that perhaps there were more of the monstrous marines then those pushing against him.

A snort escaped him. Monsters...he was in fitting company then.

He felt a little surprised when a massive shape stepped up on the other side of the pillar, quickly and efficiently tying his hands together around cold stone. The rough rope tore into Edwin's flesh, drawing blood from his wrists. He merely grunted though, too lost in his own shame to care.

The figure silently stepped back into the shadows, leaving Edwin to himself. The darkness around him seemed to grow closer, as if wishing to crush him. He welcomed it though, death...in death he would find calm. The Emperor might not embrace him after doing such shameful deeds...but by now he didn't much care.

Then he sensed someone being very close to his back, a strange cold washing over him even as he felt a wind of breath hit his left ear. "The Fire Spectres is a chapter of marines with great experience." The voice was cold and synthetic, meaning the marine still spoke through his helmet, for some reason Edwin found that insulting. "We know that everything worth doing makes you sweat." A large finger of ceramite came out, pushing hard against Edwin's arm and drawing a a line through the thick sweat there.

"Get your filthy hand off-" Edwin found his words cut off as a palm slammed into the back of his heads, crushing his nose against the pillar. For a moment he saw stars...but he shook it off and sniffed back some of the slimy blood running down over his face, tasting copper.

"We also know that every action comes with a consequence." Was there a hint of amusement in the beast's voice? "We also know that a successful struggle comes with a reward..." An armoured hand clamped down on his shoulder, the weight of it surprising Edwin. The voice was smooth now, almost soft. "The reward of food, of life...of surviving another day if nothing else."

Edwin frowned, what was the monster talking about? Why was it even talking to him? Was it trying to convince him of something? Was it trying to soothe his conscience? Didn't sound like something one of those things would do...they only knew about inflicting pain and suffering.

"Even a successful struggle comes with pain and loss though." The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip, eliciting a whimper out of Edwin despite his efforts. "Learn this lesson neophyte, and you will survive another day."

_Neophyte_? Edwin frowned, what did that mean?

"Like today." The voice continued, the hand disappearing. "Today you killed another neophyte, you survived another day, got food to survive, as well as finding a new strength within yourself, the strength of selfishness and anger." Was that supposed to be encouraging? Edwin grimaced. "Yet fact remains, you killed another neophyte, and such things cannot go unpunished..."

Edwin went cold. "Wha....but you _told_ me to-!"

"We told you to eat."

"But he attacked first!"

"Irrelevant."

"But-!"

"Silence! Take the punishment as a man!" A hand closed around his neck, pressing down on his tendons painfully. "A Fire Spectre never complaints! Never shirks from pain! He endures! He preserves! Pain is nothing to him! When other shirks away, fearing more pain, a Fire Spectre continues, uncaring of whatever may happen to him!"

"I'm not a-" The grip tightened, stopping Edwin's protest, then the hand disappeared, a sigh escaping the monster behind him.

"I suppose there is only one way to teach you..."

"What do you mean by tha-_aaat_!"

Edwin's every muscle tensed in blinding pain as his whole back was set on fire. Then dulled enough for him to feel a strip of burning pain along the length of his back, burning pain quickly turning into a surprisingly painful throbbing.

_Cat-atch!_ The sound hit him the second time even as he froze up in pain once more, mouth open in a silent scream. This time he felt warm blood run down his back.

Were they _whipping_ him!?

_Cat-atch!_

Crying out Edwin felt a ligament in his arms snap even as the third hit struck his back, drawing even more blood. His entire back seemed to be on fire, he could actually _feel_ every inch of the end of the whip. The thick leather was studded with steel tips, pressing down into his wounds, setting them afire with pain.

"Hit him harder." The cold voice was bereft of emotion...then Edwin's world exploded in pain under a hit that must have flayed flesh from bone. "Harder!"

_Cat-atch!_

He heard his own blood spray across the floor behind him as the whip struck him in the spine, making him see white. He felt his shoulder sag, all strength leaving him as he begun to slip to the floor.

Then a hand grabbed him under the shoulder, keeping him up by pinning him to the pillar. "You dare collapsing now!?" There was nothing but scorn in the voice. "Your flesh is no doubt weak...but your soul too!? You are not _worthy_ of our time!" The hand removed its grip on him, but not the voice, eliciting new anger within Edwin, anger he thought himself no longer capable of. "A weakling is all you are, we should kill you now and do the galaxy, nay the Emperor, a _favour_!"

Gritting his teeth Edwin pushed himself up with strength he didn't know he had. He wouldn't let that beast be right about him, he wouldn't! "F...fuck you..."

"What was that!?"

_Cat-atch!_

Edwin's eyes rolled back in his sockets and only the fact that his arms pulled tight around the pillar kept him from falling. "You _dare_ insulting me!?"

"Yes! Fuck you! Fuck you _all_!"

_Cat-atch!_

"You are weak human, nothing but a husk for that pitiful spirit of yours! Weak! Nothing compared to what you _could_ be!" The voice came closer, turning into a honeyed whisper. "Give up, surrender to the darkness...let me put you out of your misery, just _ask_."

"Go to hell!" Edwin shouted back, almost tearing his arm off as he tried to punch the source of the disgusting words.

_Cat-atch!_

Even as darkness threatened to overwhelm Edwin the voice came closer. "I've been to hell boy..." There was a chuckle. "...I was not impressed." The marine hissed at him. "Now surrender and die weakling!"

"H...hell no!" Edwin managed to grunt, more out of defiance then any real desire to stay alive. He stayed on his feet though.

_Cat-atch!_

"Good! You might be worth our time after all..."

Edwin didn't waste time replying to the monster as the whip made more and more marks down his back. Growling he endured, his teeth bared he preserved, with nothing but anger as his shield he ignored the painful blows...


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah it's short, so sue me..._

Edwin was awoken by a cold fist closing around his throat.

Gasping his eyes opened wide, seeing only darkness surrounding a red armoured marine. Part of him wondered at the lack of pain across his back, his injuries no doubt healed once more, but most of his focus was upon the massive beast hoisting him out of his bed, almost crushing his windpipe in the process.

"Get...your...hands...off...m-" Edwin's gaze swam as a second hand came out, punching him in the temple. "You...fu-"

A second blow and darkness took him.

He was being dragged...dragged somewhere. Edwin's eyes opened, only to see nothing but filthy floor as he moved over it. No surprise there...his vision faded once more.

A door opening...a hiss of hydraulics...someone grabbed him by the small of his back. Edwin growled as the massive monster effortlessly tossed him unto something cold.

His vision returned.

A white light shone straight into his eyes, making him wince. Before he could ponder why thick fists curled around his arms and legs, pinning them to the cold metal he lay upon. With several clicks he felt cold steel, surprisingly agile, wrap itself around his limbs and hold him fast. Looking around he didn't see much.

He was obviously latched unto some sort of metal table, the edges of it stained red. The rest of the room was hidden in darkness, save a few glittering pieces of metal.

He suddenly felt very cold.

A thumping sound to his left made him turn his head. There he saw a surprisingly white armour of ceramite, the head and shoulders were hidden under the glaring light above him though, making him unable to judge if the beast even was wearing a helmet. "Are you collected?"

"What?"

SLAP!

Edwin grunted under the surprisingly powerful slap, feeling a fresh wound having cut open across his cheek. "Are you collected?"

"Yes! Emperor be damned! What's wrong with you!?"

"I need to explain some things to you and it would do no good if you're not listening." The marine reached out and grabbed Edwin's head. "If you don't listen...I won't waste my time with you."

Edwin grit his teeth in anger, but he knew danger when he heard it. "I'm listening...prick."

"Good." With a final squeeze the marine released his head. "Now I must inform you, this procedure must be performed without painkillers at first, and you must stay conscious." Something thick stabbed into his shoulder, a cold liquid pouring into his wound.

Edwin frowned. "Eh? What procedure? And staying concious...why?"

"For you to stay strong." The non-answer came. "That is the lesson you must learn little creature, you will learn it...or die." Then there was an odd buzzing sound all of a sudden. "This will hurt."

"What?"

Then Edwin's lungs exploded into a scream as his body tensed in mind-numbing pain, his entire chest set afire as something tore through his sternum. "Screaming will only make it worse in moments."

Edwin shook his head left and right, lungs burning as he screamed all he could, yet he could not escape, not even move an inch away as it was. Instead he could only scream, screams that were quickly turning into coughs as something tore within him.

"Stop tensing!" There was a ripping sound and if the monster said anything else it was lost in Edwin's scream as he felt a painful yet odd feeling of something odd sticking into his insides. It was...pumping....pumping something into him, something that seemed to set his flesh afire. "There, now unto the other organs..."

Edwin screamed, pain and fear running up his spine right to his brain, paralysing him. "Now...this might hurt, but at least you may now loose consciousness."Whatever had stabbed him in the shoulder disappeared with a crunching sound, ripping part of his skin off.

Edwin didn't feel it though, consciousness already fading away...


	7. Chapter 7

Edwin rolled with the fall this time, swiftly coming to his feet and looking around himself for the foe that no doubt was within the stadium.

He felt..._good_. Despite the painful memory he had awoken refreshed and healed. He had of course seen the massive wound going from the top of her sternum down to his belly button, as well as noticed the way his muscles seemed to have thickened, though he wasn't sure that was due to surgery or the forced training.

No matter, whatever it was it left him physically great...after nausea had gotten him to throw up once that is. After that there had been no problems, in fact he was a little surprised by that, and if he wasn't completely off he could have sworn that the marine who had entered to get him had looked a little surprised as well, as much as one could judge with that helmet on that is.

There was only one marine looking down at him from the top of the stadium walls this time though, a _familiar_ marine... Edwin growled in rage at the square skull, bereft of even eyebrows, those cold brown eyes...the marine Edwin had nightmares about, whose cold assessment had always lead to more pain and suffering for Edwin.

The marine was unfazed by Edwin's growl, instead he merely tossed a short sword towards Edwin, his face a mask of neutrality.

Catching the weapon mid-air Edwin raised an eyebrow even as he continued to glare at the marine, wanting nothing but climb up the wall and thrust his blade into that uncaring face.

He frowned...why _was_ the marine here? Without a helmet no less...they must have thought it through. Did they _want_ him angry? Those sly monsters...taking a deep breath Edwin controlled the storm within him, his defiance of the monsters more of a motivation that anything else. He would _not_ be fazed by these things!

Turning slowly he searched for his enemy...and took a step back when he found her..._it_.

It had probably been a woman once, the waist still held a hint of slimness and there was still something of a female shape to the hips. Most of it was just familiar green and pale bulges of mutated flesh though, plague zombie...Edwin couldn't help but wonder at the choice of foe. The creatures that had destroyed his home world no less...swarmed over it like locusts. Was this thing for the planet as well? Probably...

Then Edwin realised something with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Though most of it had broken apart from the bulging mutations he could still see a few pieces of black power armour, cracked and covered in lichen-like growths....but it was still there. "No...that's not possible." He breathed the words and watched the creature turn with growing horror.

The head had nothing but a few paled strands of hair left on it, and with the bulges covering it was hard to tell. Still...the long nose was still there, and though the left eye was nothing but a gaping crater the other sported a familiar grey colour. Part of the jaw was torn off...yet he could still recognise her. Or rather...he just _knew_ it was _her_. "J...Joan?"

"Strength is not merely in your arms." The marine's voice was like gravel, making Edwin tense in rage. He glared up at the marine, finding nothing but calm looking back at him. "Strength is in the mind as well. A Fire Spectre has the strength to destroy everything he cares about, to purge aside all compassion requires strength of mind and soul."

Edwin blinked. What was the thing sprouting this time? Always with the damn Fire Spectres! Didn't they understand he wasn't a Fire Spectre!?

Why wasn't the creature..._Joan_...attacking!? Edwin swallowed down a lump in his throat even as the marine went on: "He does not hesitate, he's above mere emotions, they are as much a tool of the Emperor as he himself is. The life of a human is short and meaningless, for one to be a Fire Spectre every remnant of the life must be purged to nothing. The chapter is everything, the strong everything."

"W...what are you saying?" Edwin found his voice lacking the anger he wanted. "You...want me to be...one of..._you_!?" He grimaced and spat, the rage returning. "_Never_!" He threw the sword to the ground.

"A Fire Spectre controls his emotions...not the other way around." The marine didn't seem to even have heard Edwin's outburst, almost sounding as if he was holding a lecture to a class that wasn't there. "He is always ready to fight whatever opposes him. Old allies, friends or family, it matters not."

With a sudden moan Joan moved, freed from whatever had kept her away. Her feet slid across the floor and her hands, ending in thick claws now, reached out towards Edwin. Her eye...there was only _hunger_ in it, nothing else remained.

With a growl of rage Edwin rolled forward, hand pulling up the sword mid-roll and lashing out, cutting a slice of slimy flesh off Joan's leg. The cry from her was a strange mix of frustration and pain as she stumbled sideways. "Mercy is for the weak." The marine's conversational tone didn't fit what Edwin was doing, but for some reason he hadn't expected anything else. "A Fire Spectre always strikes to kill, never hesitating."

Ignoring the words Edwin took a slow step back, slimy blade circling as he watched Joan turn back towards him, a slime and blood-covered wound running down her left leg, she didn't seem to care though, already moving after Edwin with a hunger that could not be denied.

"Joan...you're not there anymore? Are you?" Edwin barely whispered the words as the beast closed the distance, claws pulled back for a punch. "I'm sorry." He lunged forth, surprising himself with his own speed...and his blade punched through the chest of the zombie, eliciting a muffled groan from it.

Pulling the weapon free in a explosion of slick blood Edwin swept the sword about in a overhand chop, cutting the zombie's left arm off at the shoulder. Spinning with the blow he grabbed the slick sword with both hands...his sword cut into the beast's other arm, cutting it off at the elbow with an explosion of blood.

The rotten breath of the monster was right in his face, the beast leaning forth, mouth open wide to bite at him. Edwin ducked unto one knee, making the zombie become overbalanced, it would have fallen over if Edwin hadn't punched his left fist into the creature's chest. In an explosion of slime one of its bulging growths exploded, the sticky fluid almost burning as it covered Edwin's arm.

With a grunt he pushed himself up and stabbed at the monster. The blade entered the throat of it with a crunch...then came apart messily as Edwin tore the blade sideways. Still connected via skin on one side of the neck the head was still attached to the body, though now hanging upside down across its chest. It stumbled...what little remained of its arms trying to balance itself....then it fell to the floor, not moving.

Edwin gasped, suddenly realising he had held his breath.

"Excellent...perhaps you have some strength of mind..._perhaps_."

To his surprise Edwin felt a prick of pride.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain came in waves.

Growling where he lay, below his bed with sweaty sheets clinging to his body, Edwin felt his body jerk, not obeying his commands. He gritted his teeth, feeling small stabs in his stomach as the new pain begun to grow, no doubt he would soon cry out...

Why was this happening? He had endured the latest surgery of theirs with stoicisms, gritted through the pain, enduring. He would _not_ be called weak by them...nor had he been. The bastards...Edwin managed a pained grin, the small victory was his dearest thing as of late.

Joan...he'd killed her, destroyed her completely. They had commanded him to kill her...he had done it. They had commanded him to throw the broken pieces into that furnace...he had done it. He had done everything they'd told him to do. _He_.

The new attack came too quick to prepare for, an icy pick shooting through his abdomen and spiking into his spine. The fire, fire in his veins...shooting into his muscles, making them cramp up, ready to punch at nothing at all. His stomach rolled about, his heart slammed into his chest...an odd double beat that threatened to slam through his ribcage.

"Emperor!" He curled into a ball.

Nausea hit him next, washing over him and making his mouth open to retch. Nothing came though, whatever in his stomach since long poured over the floor, the stench of it stabbing into his nostrils like needles. He could swear something was eating itself into his lungs, the acid tearing into his organs.

"Damn it! Emperor! I beg..." He groaned, feeling a clammy claw squeeze his gut, crushing it. "I..._demand_ help!" He instantly regretted his words, the claw grabbing hold of his heart, stopping it.

Yet...he lived? He could even feel a thump in his chest...yet he knew the heart had stopped, he _knew_ it!

The confusion was lost as his limbs begun to burn with pain, as if someone had skinned them and poured salt over the wounds. As if ants covered him under his skin, feeding upon his muscles and tendons. "Ah! By all the saints!" Edwin's chest begun to burn, the fire spreading. "Stop it! _Please_!"

As if hearing him the door slid open. A glance told him the white armoured apothecary approached, his feet surprisingly silent as the marine padded over to the prone Edwin. "Now what's the matter, the cockroach choked on a pebble?"

Edwin coughed, unable to give voice to his scathing reply as something clamped down on his brain, crushing it. He moaned.

"I see, organs giving you trouble?" The marine knelt beside him, a massive...though not as large as Edwin remembered...fist closing around his arm. The other punched forth, stabbing a seizable needle into Edwin's shoulder. Edwin blinked, blurry vision seeing the marine looking down at the readings on a piece of machinery attached to the needle. "Biscopea arguing with the Catalepsean node?"

"Make...make it stop." Edwin coughed, paling as a hand shot out, grabbing the marine by the knee. He didn't understand what the apothecary was talking about...he didn't..._want_ to understand. "P...please..."

There was a snort from the marine. "Why? For this little problem? It is only _pain_, nothing else." He withdrew the needle with a crunching sound. "Want me to hold your hand? You're a neophyte! A pathetic one but still..."

"Don't...call me...pathetic." Edwin kicked out, his foot uselessly bouncing against ceramite, earning him a chuckle. "You...wretch!" He kicked again, missing this time, drawing a scream from what little air was left in his lungs as the kick drew out his leg, making his entire limb become cold with a stinging pains.

"Comes from the creature that can't stand." Cold fingers prodded Edwin's shaking body, eliciting winces from him. "Hm, growing swiftly at least, bones setting in quickly...one could almost say you might survive." There was a chuckle, a finger prodding at Edwin's neck. "Want an advice, don't get cut here, too much blood pumping right now...can even see it."

"I have...felt a little light headed." Edwin gasped, teeth bared in amusement.

Another chuckle. "Passing out eh? Not surprising."

"Yes...so...please..." Edwin bit down, one of his teeth breaking under the heavy bite, the blood pouring into his mouth. It didn't do anything to the pain raking his body though, the pain in his mouth but an echo as his sternum seemed to explode, something behind it slamming into him, as if a small creature within his chest was trying to claw its way free. "Help!"

"A Fire Spectre never _begs_, you should understand that by now." A punch struck Edwin in the shoulder, darkness almost swallowing him as the pain in his body was somehow made worse, yet he still remained conscious, damn it all..."You would do well to _welcome_ the pain in fact."

"We..." Edwin's voice was raw, bloodied and full of slime, he didn't dare to ask for water though. "W...welcome?"

"Yes, pain is good, pain means you're still _alive_." The apothecary rose to leave. "And with great pain...other pains will be as nothing."

"A...as nothing." Edwin repeated, calming all of a sudden. As nothing...Joan...the surgeries...cuts and blows..._as_ _nothing_. He _liked_ that idea, powerful, uncaring...no more pain.

The marine shrugged and straightened. "Good, you understand." He moved for the door, Edwin all but forgotten. "And quit screaming, I have others to treat." The door closed, leaving Edwin to gawk at the words.

Edwin somehow managed to raise his head from the floor, despite the pain raking his neck doing so. "_Others_?"


	9. Chapter 9

Edwin hung limply, not wanting to waste any energy resisting, for no matter what the marine holding him was going to throw him into he was sure it would require all his strength. The corridor was the same dark and filthy thing as always...though by now Edwin had become able to tell them apart. It was a subtle thing, merely shades of filth and the odd change at the look of the doors.

Somewhat surprised he noticed that the marine was holding him with both hands now, though it obviously wasn't due to Edwin being heavy as much as him being too large to effectively move around in one hand.

Had he really grown that much? He didn't _feel_ larger...

With a sudden jerk their march came to a stop, Edwin didn't bother to protest as the door to their right was slammed open, nor when the marine threw him through the doorway.

Grunting under the impact Edwin rolled with the throw, fists already closing as he came up on one knee, forward fist raised in a guard as they other held back for a punch, ready to face whatever that might be thrown at him.

There were _three_ foes this time though...and all of them _looking_ him, none of them acting upon his intrusion.

The room was small and somewhat cleaner, almost reminding Edwin of his cell, a little larger than his room it featured two double beds at the end of the room whose mattresses seemed to be ready to break apart at any moment, two small bowls whose use seemed obvious, from the look of the stains on them.

Closer a pair of benches of wood was stuck against the two walls, stabilised by black chains fastened to the roof. One of the men sat on one of the beds on the other side of the room, the two others sitting on one bench each.

The one on the bed had already turned his brown eyes down to gaze at his hands. He was big, though perhaps not as big as the other men, slight in built and with his brown hair cut in a page cut he didn't look as fearsome as Edwin had expected. He almost looked...innocent. And where by the fours had he gotten a _haircut_!?

The one on the right bench had long blond hair and hard grey eyes, he stared at Edwin with a fearsome rage, as if he found the arrival somewhat insulting. Despite his muscular build there was something wiry about his arms, his closed fists small in comparison to his seizable bulk. Noticing Edwin's scrutiny he growled in an oddly light voice: "What are you looking at you grox-licker?"

A snort escaped the last man, his wide shoulders hung low as he sat in his seat, eyeing Edwin with a thoughtful frown. His brown hair was long and dirty, as was the growing beard of his, the brown eyes looking back were dull and...not unintelligent, rather they seemed to lack something, strength perhaps?

Edwin slowly rose, still wary of a sudden attack, it didn't seem likely, but deception usually wasn't seen until it was revealed. Ignoring the sound of the door closing Edwin kept the others under his sight as he inched rightwards, for the safety of a corner. His voice was but a whisper: "Who are you?"

"Good question." The dull-looking one remarked, shrugging slightly. "Who are we? My name is...was...Josh, nowadays...who knows?"

"Oh shut the hell up you depressing sack of bones!" The angry one growled, looking ready to strike out at the man opposite him. "I know who I am dammit! I'm Henry Calls! True duke of Lisson! Great swordsman of the tourney of Leonsen!"

"You told me you're fifteen a moment ago." The man apparently named Josh retorted, grimacing slightly.

The growl of irritation from Henry was almost a hiss: "Which makes my accomplishments all the greater!" He suddenly swung his fist around, striking the wall behind him and visibly denting the steel. "Yet I'm stuck here now! Fighting for scraps for this stinking filth that aren't fit to lick my boots!" Edwin barely heard the complaint, still staring at the mark on the wall.

Denting...the steel...could Edwin do that too? He hadn't tried...it seemed impossible, yet...

"And who's that?" Edwin asked while nodding towards the third man, still staring at his hands over on the bed.

Henry snorted. "Mr quiet? Todd apparently, doesn't say much..." He eyed Josh. "...thank the emperor." A frustrated sigh escaped him. "Why am I surrounded by idiots and plebs? I'm Henry Calls dammit!"

"Welcome to the quarters." Josh managed a sympathetic smile in Edwin's direction. "Don't know why they've put us all here, it's not to fight though..." He looked at Edwin's still defensive stance.

"Probably to teach us to kill as a group." The quiet man suddenly spoke, his voice but a whisper, yet it made everyone look over at him. Awaiting more suggestions, or information...there was nothing forthcoming though, the man once more busy staring at his limp hands.

Then Henry groaned, shoulders slumping. "Oh that's frakking excellent! Me fighting with a bunch of useless twats!"

"Want to call me twat again?" Edwin suddenly grumbled, his anger igniting as the uncertainty was washed away. Henry glared at him, forcing Edwin to glare back, fists closed. "I swear I'll put a hole through your skull if you try." The memory of Henry denting the wall almost made Edwin hesitate, but he pushed the fear of it away. Pain was _nothing_! Nothing compared to _pride_!

Before Henry could respond the door opened once more, making Edwin jump to the side in readyness even as the others got to their feet, raised fists ready against whatever was behind the door.

They found themselves staring at a familiar face.

The sight of the square headed and bald marine drew a curse from several of the men, the arrival of the hated warrior always meaning trouble. He eyed the assembled men with disinterest. "I see that they're all here, what do you think brother Kersk?"

Only now did Edwin realise there was a second marine. Shorter than his nemesis this marine wore a different set of armour, lighter and almost resembling the stuff Edwin had seen the local guardsmen wear, though obviously more dented and torn, as well as looking somewhat sturdier. With long black hair and cold grey eyes the marine gave the impression of a tribesman, which was made all the worse by the dozens of pale scars covering his face, as if a grenade had went off right in front of his face.

The man viewed the four men as one would look at cattle. "A little scrawny aren't they brother Michael? Haven't they won their fights? Or do they throw up too much afterwards?"

Edwin's nemesis chuckled, drawing a collected growl from the four men. "Much of the later, they've gotten better though, might survive."

"This lot?" Kersk shrugged. "Perhaps...I'd prefer the other batch though."

"Not that it is up to you." The monster apparently named Michael remarked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kersk nodded. "True, true....we'll see if they survive the fire."

"Hey fucknuts!" Henry suddenly called out, braving the punishment that would surely come. "How about talking _to_ us instead of _about_ us!"

Michael's smile was that of a wolf, making all four inch back in sudden fear, he didn't acknowledge the words otherwise however. "Now don't wish our neophyte's death, they might be your responsibility after all."

Kersk grimaced. "The pains of a being a sergeant...oh well...more expendables is always nice."

"Right." Michael didn't protest, his hand moving towards the door. "If they don't kill each other first that is...now I got another bunch who are quite beaten up but who could-" The door slammed shut, cutting off what else the horrible marine was about to say, leaving the others to stare at their prison door.

"Erm...did he just say..._expendables_?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to the fire."

Edwin crouched down automatically, fearing a blow from from anywhere, eyes open wide as he tried to locate himself in this strange place they had thrown them into. Were he even in that marine ship anymore?

There was nothing but blackness around, yet he had the feeling that the place was large, his bare feet walking on something soft and sticky. It almost felt as...flesh? Swallowing he forced himself not to focus on the ground, knowing the Fire Spectres it would probably be dead people or something...he really didn't care to let the bastards see him being queasy about that.

"Josh? Henry? Todd? You there?" Despite whispering the question Edwin winced at the way his voice carried through the darkness.

"Yeah I-yech! What's with the ground!?" Came Josh's reply slightly behind Edwin, a squishing sound telling him the man was moving closer.

"Stop whining you cocksucker." Henry grumbled to Edwin's left, the voice shaking only slightly. "You haven't heard me complaining about your fraging smell."

"Wow...and you're supposed to be a noble on your planet?" Josh muttered, his hand coming out to prod Edwin in the side, confirming that they were close. "Your dock-workers must be the most foul-mouthed creatures in the galaxy."

Edwin chuckled at the thought even as he tried to find something out there to fix his eyes upon. "Oh shut up fucker, at least I got some balls left."

"I heard they cut them off later...wanna bet they'll _enjoy_ that with you?"

"Why you fu-"

"Hey guys!" Edwin interrupted the bickering with a gesture, then realised the uselessness of that, they could barely see him when standing right next to him, why would they notice a gesture? "Where's Todd?"

He could feel Josh shrug. "Dunno...why do they call this 'the fire' when there's not even any light?"

On cue gouts of fire as tall as Edwin exploded from the floor, showing that Edwin was right, the floor _was_ covered in flesh, _old_, _rotting_, flesh. Wherever the fire sprouted out the old flesh was charred, the new smell assaulting Edwin's senses. The room was large, a hundred meters in width and length, not to mention sporting a high roof. All covered in that disgusting flesh, why would they..."WAAAGH!"

Torn from the disgusting look of the large room Edwin found himself seeing a massive green beast clad in nothing but a pair of torn pants and bulging muscles come rushing at them. It was large and ape-like, bigger then them...and looked utterly fearless as it rushed at them with a raised fist. A distant memory flashed before Edwin's eyes, a _strange_ memory...as if it wasn't his own. Yet it fired him into action.

Exchanging a look with the other two Edwin dropped into a low guard and growled: "Kill the xeno." Xeno...orc filth, death was a mercy...

It came at them, a battery ram of monstrous flesh aimed at the wall of purity ready for it.

Then the fire, and the light with it, faded away.

"What the-" Who had spoken the words was hard to tell, for Edwin suddenly found himself flying backwards as leathery skin containing what felt like pure stone struck him square in the jaw. Ignoring the feel of his back sliding into flaps of flesh he forced himself to roll with the impact, hands coming up in a defensive posture.

"Where is it?" He growled, forcing himself not to breathe too loud so as to hear enemy movement. Not that it was easy with the soft ground...

"I don't know you shi-"

CRACK!

"WAAAGH!"

Diving left Edwin kicked out blindly, and hit something with a crunching sound, a satisfying thump followed. The following cry from Henry was, Edwin had to admit, equally satisfying: "Dammit! Get this lumox off me!"

"WAAAGH!" Came the retort, followed by a meaty sound. "WAAGH!" Another meaty sound, followed by a gurgle...was it pummelling Henry!?

Jumping forth Edwin swept a fist down, only to miss and fall face first, face impacting with the leathery skin of his foe's back.

With an agility bellied by its size the orc twisted around, its left arm coming around to wrap itself around Edwin's neck, cutting off his air supply so quickly Edwin found himself twitching in shock. He tried crying for help, but all that escaped him was a pathetic: "Guh...!"

Then fire lit the place again, forcing Edwin to see the face of the beast mere inches from his own, yellowing teeth bared in a vicious grin, tepid breath washing over him. "Stuntie....die stuntie!" The words were almost comical, except they came from such a horrible beast...and Edwin could hear the sound of his neck cracking as it begun to give from the massive pressure, sudden pain paralysing him.

Then the beast's grip slackened and it whimpered, before Edwin understood what had happened it dropped him and fell to the side, clutching its back. Behind it Josh stood, a smile on his lips. "Guess what? Our blows break bones by now."

Grinning back Edwin got to his feet, hand coming up to rub his sore neck. "Really? How fascinating." Raising his foot he smirked at the beast as it begun to pull itself towards him, its legs uselessly hanging behind him. Then he stomped down on it, crushing its left arm and drawing a howl from it.

Henry snorted as he stepped up between the two of them, his face a mess of purple bruises and cuts. His foot came down straight at the beast's head, crushing it in an explosion of gore. "Filthy xeno..."

"WAAGH!" Before they could enjoy their victory the three turned at the sound, finding a new beast appear, larger then the one before them. Readying themselves the three warriors widened their stances, readying themselves to catch their foes from three sides.

Then the fire once more faded away.

"Oh crap..."

"WAAA-"

CRUNCH!

When the fire illuminated the room once more Edwin found the beast on its knees, bones sticking up from its right knee where the the leg had been broken, and a silent Todd calmly looking down at it. "Well there's the fucker!" Henry exclaimed with a cheer. "Sneaky git aren't you?"

Todd didn't reply, instead his hands came down to coil itself around the orc's neck, a pull and its head turned into a strange angle as its neck gave out.

Edwin shook his head. "We could have used that stealth with the first beast Todd...next time try to act _with_ us." The man looked back without showing a hint of taking the words to heart, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Edwin.

"WAAGH!"

"Oh for crying out...how long will this go on!?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Awaken."

Edwin's eyes fluttered open, only to instantly close once more as he felt something wet press up against them, something that seemed to fizz against them, though it didn't sting...

Forcing himself to open them once more Edwin found himself in some sort of tube. He was submerged in a filthy-looking blue liquid, a liquid that formed bubbles around his eyes for some reason...Edwin couldn't help but think of a soda when he saw it. At least it didn't hurt...though it _did_ blur his vision whenever he tried to look down.

Which probably was for the best, a quick glance told him his body, even in the liquid, mostly seemed to be red and blue from the heavy beating he'd taken. His memory was fuzzy on the details...he just remembered a long hell of fights, endless breaking of bones and tearing of flesh...death had been in his mouth, his nose, invading his very soul...

Had the others survived? He didn't remember, there had been fire...screams, a memory of Henry having his leg torn open, his skin peeled off like a banana. But there was another memory of the man fighting with his leg torn up like that...so it didn't mean he was dead. After all, Edwin already begun to remember how one of the filthy xenos had torn Edwin's stomach open, part of his intestines along with it...

Frowning Edwin tried to make sense of the blur that was his body, but couldn't see anything that told him how severe the injury was by now. Still, he was alive and coherent, which probably meant he was alive, after all, they wouldn't take care of him otherwise...

He almost managed a smile at that, before he would have panicked at the fearsome wounds that had been inflicted upon him, and which still stung somewhat. Now however...he only felt a lingering anger at the mistakes he'd made, a drop to the ground would have stopped him from being gutted like a fish, but _nooo_...he had to try and get a second blow in.

Taking a deep breath, which made him briefly wonder how he could breathe in liquid and no breath mask, and looked around himself with growing interest.

It was a room he'd never been in, though the cable-covered roof above suggested a large room. The many computers lining the walls, all covered in rust and coiling cords enough to make them look organic, made it cramped though. Not that it seemed to bother the three figures walking around him though.

Two of them didn't even seem aware of him, despite him and his large tube dominating the centre of the room. Dressed in crimson cloaks that covered them from head to toe you couldn't see any of their features, their hoods were pulled far over their head, shrouding their faces in darkness. There was something that was definitively...artificial in the shadows of the hoods though, as were the hint of fingers sticking out of the sleeves.

Edwin found himself baring his teeth in a silent growl. Even separated by glass and liquid...they smelled wrong, filthy. There was no purity of flesh in those thin creatures walking between the many computers with shuffling movements.

The third was a familiar face. Kersk...the marine still wore the smaller type of armour as before, though with a new dent in the chest plate Edwin noted with some interest. The grey eyes looked him up and down with a disinterested look, judging him. "You can talk you know, or did the orks rip out your vocal cords in the trashing they gave you?" There wasn't even a hint of scorn in the voice, which somehow made the sentence all the more angering.

Edwin opened his mouth and forced himself not to gag as the strange liquid filled his lungs, its taste sour. He would show _no_ weakness to this lowlife. "Trashing? We bathed in their blood." In the tube his voice sounded awfully distorted, but the marine seemed to hear perfectly as he shrugged.

"Eleven orks was better then most I'd admit, even with better teamwork than most groups counted into it." There was no scorn in the voice, only a man concluding something he didn't really care about. "Still, getting beaten down before killing two dozen...and while there being four of you...it's not satisfactory for what might be my future squad."

Future what? Edwin allowed no surprise to show as he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you could do better."

"My best so far is sixty, they do come one after another after all." The marine admitted without blinking. "And I fought alone." A shadow of a smile passed before his lips, gone as fast as it had appeared. "Then again, I know how to use our abilities properly. I'll see that they speed up your indoctrination in that."

"Indoc-wha!?" Edwin felt new anger flow through his veins as the meaning of what the marine was speaking sunk in. They were brainwashing him! He would tear them apart! He was getting complacent with them! Used to it! No more! He would not bow for them like so many had no doubt done before!

"Still, I feel that the recruits have gotten softer than before." The man concluded as if he was speaking about the weather. "Not as tough as they used to be."

"Open this tube and I'll show you how soft my fist is!" Edwin growled back. He had killed orks dammit! He had crushed bones with his bare hands! He wouldn't allow anyone to pass him off as nothing but a warrior! Not disregard him like a child! Especially not one who openly admitted he was manipulating him!

"Hmm, better." Kersk didn't seem pleased, despite his words.

"I don't need your pathetic words of encouragement." Edwin snorted, clenching his fist in impotent hate.

"Little need makes for great strength." The marine said, sounding as if he was quoting something. "I approve."

"As I said, I don't need your approval."

"Incorrect." The marine took a step forward, placing himself a mere inch from the glass, eyes hard. "My approval is the only thing that saved you from having the last ork feast upon your remains." He tapped the glass ever so gently, creating a stir of what had to be irritation from the two robed figures, though he ignored it. "And you'll continue to need my approval to survive little one, remember that."

"Really?" Edwin felt his anger grow, his frustration, his shame...everything. "One of these days I'll gut you like the pig you are, filth."

"Ah." The marine shook his head and made a move to walk away, then...

CRASH!

The glass shattered by the lightning punch, sending blue liquid flying and making Edwin drop unto his feet. The floor was cold, and painful to step on as it was covered by shards of sharp glass, yet Edwin stood fast, forcing himself to stand at the ready.

He would show the arrogant little beast who was the pure-

CRACK!

He didn't see the punch, nor the kick, nor the elbow striking him in the jaw. Instead he saw nothing but stars as he felt his left shoulder being smashed into the floor, a massive fist close around the back of his head, and his right arm being wrenched out of its socket.

He wasn't sure if he screamed at that point.

When his vision returned he found himself starring at the jagged edges of the glass tube that stuck up from where it had been fastened to the floor. They glittered in the artificial light, half an inch away from Edwin's wide eyes, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of those things entering his eyes and onward...

"Do you understand now." There was no anger in the voice, not even a threat in it, it was as if Kersk was having a normal conversation. "You live because of me, and only I decide wherever you live or die. I _own_ you neophyte...understand?"

"Y...yes." Edwin coughed in the cold air, drops of blue liquid falling dropping out from between bleeding lips. Shame burnt within his chest, he was better then this! He shouldn't be humbled this easily! Once he got stronger he would- He cried out as Kersk twisted his arm around, snapping a finger. "YES!"

"Good." The marine stepped away as suddenly as he had attacked, leaving a panting and wounded Edwin to force his arm back into its joint. Without even bothering to look at his handiwork the marine turned to the two silent robed figures with a neutral look on his face. "Clean this mess up, and get the injured one to a new tube, he may yet become useful."

Ignoring the hissing reply from the figures Edwin got to his knees, teeth bared in anger. _May yet_...he'll show them. They'll never know what hit them...


End file.
